


Tensions Broken

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ftm Zarbon, M/M, Smut, very very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Chapter 23 of "Keep your Enemies Closer", Just wanted to post this chapter as it's own lil thing too in case someone wants to read the smut without reading the whole fic lol.





	Tensions Broken

Zarbon wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting when he’d made such a daring move. But he also wasn’t surprised when Raditz’s breath hitched, and the Saiyan’s arms wrapped only tighter around him. However, what had surprised him, was when he had pressed back against the other, was to feel something… Big. 

It seemed that stereotype about men with big hands was true. 

“Zarbon I swear to god…” Raditz’s voice was low, a bit of a growl. Zarbon felt a shiver run up his spine, and was feeling rather heated up at that moment. It seemed those thoughts that constantly plagued him about that Saiyan were about to finally come true, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it.

“What?” Zarbon asked, feigning innocence. He gave his hips another little wiggle, a mischievous glint in his eye. Raditz let out a huff, and his arms unraveled from Zarbon’s waist. His hands were rough, gripping Zarbon’s hips. He could tell he wasn’t wearing any pants now.

“Two could play at that game…” Raditz thought to himself, rolling his own hips forward. That month of being cramped up in that room with Zarbon, the occasional glances the two would give one another while they’d change, it formed an immeasurable amount of tension, and it seemed at that moment it grew too immense. 

Zarbon let out a soft little gasp as the hands on his hips, and smiled a little at the feeling of Raditz rolling his hips against his behind. He laid a hand over Raditz’s, closing his eyes as the room filled up with a pleasant pheromone filled scent. 

Raditz let out a dominant growl as his nostrils caught that scent. He sat up as he reached over, turning the bedside light on so he could get a better sight of what they were doing. Upon moving the blanket out of the way, it seemed the view of what Zarbon was wearing raised his manhood all the way, pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his sweat pants. 

Zarbon licked his lips at the sight, and rolled onto his side, reaching forward to rub at that erection through the fabric. Even through the fabric of the pants, Zarbon could tell the saiyan was well endowed. Raditz let out an irritated and breathy groan, and looked down at Zarbon. That astonished look on the pretty man’s face was so damn cute, and all Raditz wanted to do was ravage those plump lips.

“Fucking tease…” Raditz grunted. He reached down to pull off those sweatpants, and his eyes widened when Zarbon caught his wrist before he could even reach it. The Saiyan’s tail flicked in annoyance, and he glared down at Zarbon.

Zarbon laid there on the bed, golden eyes looking up at him. The corners of his mouth curled upwards in amusement, and Raditz shivered a little. Those cute puppy eyes and shy smile were gone, replaced by a mischievous look.   
“Be patient Raditz~” Zarbon’s voice was a low purr, and he let go of Raditz’s wrist. The Saiyan huffed, and crossed his arms. 

“Look who suddenly wants to be in control, this is new,” Raditz smirked a little. It was unexpected for Zarbon to act this way, but not unwelcome. It was rather hot actually. But also annoying, because Zarbon’s hand was moving so slow, and those pants were getting uncomfortable pressed against his throbbing flesh.

“I haven’t even started,” Zarbon said, bringing out a loud groan from the other male as he gave a gentle squeeze through the fabric. He grew a little impatient as well, and received a breathy thank you as he removed that girth from the fabric prison. 

He gasped quietly, not quite expecting it to be so large. Raditz gritted his teeth, the fur on his tail sticking up. 

“Damnit Z-” He hissed through his teeth, onyx eyes glaring down at the man beneath him. Zarbon’s feather light touches were like torture, and Raditz couldn’t take it. He only received a little wink in return. 

“Patience~” Zarbon mewled, wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock. It was uncut, emerging from a bush of black curls. It was thick and hot, swollen with the Saiyan’s arousal. Zarbon rubbed his thumb along the wet slit, smiling as precum dripped out. 

“Zarbon I swear to god if you don’t hurry up I’ll fuck you-!” Raditz had started, his sentence interrupted by a rather unflattering moan as he felt Zarbon’s tongue lap up the precum, and his lips wrap around the red tip of his prick.

Zarbon welcomed the salty taste, and quickly swallowed Raditz’s engorged prick down. Raditz couldn’t help but tangle his hand into Zarbon’s soft hair, a guttural moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Zarbon’s hot and wet throat felt amazing around his cock.

Zarbon nearly choked as Raditz bucked his hips forward, and closed his eyes. He was reminded that it had been a long time since he’d actually done this, and had to hold Raditz’s hips still. He slowly started to move his head, tongue rolling along the other man’s member. 

He was a bit too big to suck, and Zarbon knew his jaw was going to be sore after. Raditz gripped his hair tight, and he winced a little as a few strands came out. He tried to breath through his nose, but it wasn’t entirely working. 

“Shit- Zarbon… Fuck baby~” Raditz panted out, looking down at Zarbon. “Damn you’re great at this,” He praised, biting his lip. Zarbon let out a happy little sound at the praise, pulling back. 

He needed to breath, and he could tell Raditz was a little disappointed when he removed his mouth from his prick. He coughed a little, wiping his mouth. His throat was sore from that, and he cursed himself for not having tried to prepare himself before trying to take the whole thing. 

He could feel himself growing hotter and hotter by the second now, the wetness of his underwear now evidence enough to show he was just as aroused by this as the other man. Raditz smirked down at Zarbon, about to make some comment. He found himself frozen as the other man slid off those underwear, and place them aside. 

“I need it.” Zarbon said firmly, pushing Raditz’s back down against the bed. Raditz looked up at the male, who straddled his waist now. 

Zarbon’s heart was beating faster, and he could feel his clit absolutely pounding with arousal. He bit his lip, reaching down to rub at that sensitive bundle of nerves. He moved himself enough to line the tip of Raditz’s slickened cock with his own wet pussy. 

“Then take it~” Raditz growled out, gripping Zarbon’s ass tightly as he bucked his hips up without warning. Zarbon cried out, back arching as the Saiyan shoved in with only one thrust. He whimpered at the hands squeezing his rump tightly, loving how hard they gripped him.

“Oh shit!” Zarbon gasped out, gripping Raditz’s shoulders. Raditz panted, looking up at him. 

“S-Sorry,” he said, not moving again. “You alright?” He asked. Zarbon nodded, and was very much okay. Because when Raditz had done that, he’s hit the spot that made Zarbon see stars.

“I’m fine… Do it again,” Zarbon practically ordered, and Raditz was more than happy to oblige. He lifted Zarbon up on his cock, bringing him right back down and hard. 

Zarbon closed his eyes, pleasure shooting up through his body as his pussy clenched around Raditz’s massive cock. He gripped the other’s shoulders hard, rolling his own hips hard against the other’s thrusts. 

“You’re so big! Fuck Radiz-! Oh shit~!” Zarbon gasped out, in a mix of his own language and the universal. Raditz moaned loud, barely able to handle how Zarbon moved on his cock. The other man was so tight around his cock, and looked so damn amazing riding it. 

“You’re so damn handsome Zarbon- Fuck, you feel so good!” Raditz groaned out, not even needing to thrust anymore. Zarbon lifted and lowered himself amazingly, rolling his hips hard down against the other. He could feel his heartbeat in his soaking wet cunt, whining out at the praise. Raditz smirked as he realized just how much the praise was affecting Zarbon, and pulled him down to kiss him lovingly yet quickly on the lips. He kissed at his neck, sucking hard on the sensitive freckled skin.

“You’re such a handsome man Zarbon~ so goddamn strong~!” He purred out into Zarbon’s ear, wrapping his arms around the other man as Zarbon arched against him. 

“R-Raditz oh my god~! I love it!” Zarbon was practically sobbing in pleasure. Raditz rolled them over so that Zarbon’s back was against the mattress, and let his strong legs wrap around his waist. He could feel the muscle of those long legs, feel the muscle of Zarbon’s chest as he pressed close to him.

Raditz moved his hips hard, stuffing Zarbon’s amazing cunt with his cock. He had the other man screaming, begging for more under him. It felt absolutely amazing. All Raditz could think about at that moment was Zarbon, his heart racing as Zarbon’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. 

Zarbon felt like he was melting in Raditz’s arms, sweat covering his body as the other so mercilessly pounded into his tender spot. His eyes rolled back, and his body tensed up. 

“Raditz! Oh my god I’m going to-! Oh fuck~!” He screamed out in pleasure, hips rolling upwards in desperation as his orgasm gripped him tightly. He gripped at the Saiyan’s wild hair, his legs holding him there as he could do nothing but shake and sob in pleasure.

“Cum for me~ Fuck Zarbon, you’re so goddamn sexy~” Raditz’s voice was low, growling out in pleasure between his own loud moans. He bit down on Zarbon’s neck, hips moving as hard as they could. His balls tightened, and he could feel himself nearing his climax as well.

Fluids gushed out from Zarbon’s urethra, the reptilian man’s body shaking violently as he squirted hard, the scream he let out would leave his throat sore for days, and he knew full well he’d be walking funny for the next week. He didn’t care, because this just felt so damn good. 

Raditz managed to pull out just in time, his hot seed coming out in ropes of thick white, splattering all over Zarbon’s stomach and chest. He let out a loud yell, the orgasm amazing. 

And then, then came the exhaustion. Raditz panted loud, rolling over onto his back, next to Zarbon. He kept his eyes closed, heart pounding. For several minutes, the only sound was both of their harsh breathing. The bed was drenched in both sweat and Zarbon’s fluids. 

Finally, after many minutes, Zarbon spoke, voice shaking and breathy.

“Oh my god… That… that was amazing…” 

“Yeah… Yeah it was,”


End file.
